picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Histoire de Dingo
Cette page regroupe tous les événements notoires qui sont intervenus dans l'histoire de Dingo, depuis sa création en 1932 jusqu'à nos jours. 1932-1934 : Dippy Dawg devient le « Goof » Naissance de Dippy Dawg thumb|Première apparition de Dingo. Dingo est apparu pour la première fois dans le court métrage Mickey au théâtre (Mickey's Revue), le 25 mai 1932. Réalisé par Wilfred Jackson, ce court métrage met en scène Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar et Clarabelle Cow qui se produisent en concert. Parmi les spectateurs se trouve un chien, dont le comportement grossier et bruyant irrite rapidement ses voisins qui finissent par l'assommer. Son rire caractéristique, inventé par le comédien Pinto Colvig, le distingue de ses voisins ayant aussi un aspect canin. Pour Flora O'Brien, ce personnage ne fait que « rire mais de manière assez mémorable pour être remarqué par Walt ». Cette version primitive de Dingo tranche avec ce que deviendra le personnage : c'est un vieux monsieur pourvu d'un pince-nez carré, d'une barbichette et d'une queue touffue, qui ne porte encore ni pantalons, ni sous-vêtements. Walt Disney et son équipe furent impressionnés par son rire rauque et décidèrent de le réutiliser. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que l'un des traits caractéristiques des films d'animation de Disney est la « personnalité d'animation », l'ensemble des petits éléments composant la gestuelle, le caractère du personnage et le rendant plus humain. Les caractéristiques de ce personnage étaient une base pour un héros récurrent. On retrouve ensuite Dippy Dawg dans le court métrage The Whoopee Party, sorti le 17 septembre 1932, gardant son rire. Le personnage de Dippy fait quatre apparitions cinématographiques durant l'année 1932 et deux autres en 1933. Il constitue alors un second rôle supplémentaire récurrent et non un membre permanent de la bande à Mickey, état de fait qui d'après John Grant serait dû à la présence d'un autre chien, Pluto. Ces premières apparitions ne présentent pas encore les caractéristiques à venir de Dingo, dont la principale, la génération du chaos. Steve Hulett, retranscrit par John Grant et Flora O'Brien, indique que « dans The Whoopee Party, Dingo aide Mickey à préparer un repas de fête dans la cuisine et le fait sans anicroche. Ses caractéristiques de maladresse et sa naïveté ne sont pas encore totalement découvertes. contraire, en 1942 dans L'Anniversaire de Mickey, il est capable de détruire la cuisine, le gâteau et la fête d'une seule main, le tout avec une parfaite innocence et bonne humeur. » thumb|Mickey, Dingo et Donald dessinés par [[Floyd Gottfredson.]] En bande dessinée, les comic strips de Mickey Mouse dessinés par Floyd Gottfredson, ayant repris les publications en 1932 après le départ d'Ub Iwerks, mettaient généralement en scène la vie quotidienne de Mickey Mouse. À partir du 8 janvier 1933, Gottfredson reprend le personnage dans les strips hebdomadaires et le baptise Dippy Dawg. Ce personnage est proche de celui des films par certaines caractéristiques physionomiques. Avant d'être l'un des proches de Mickey, Gottfredson fait de Dippy un voisin encombrant puis il lui accorde une place plus importante. La production de comics de Disney à cette époque est découpée en plusieurs parties, les deux plus importantes étant les strips quotidiens (lundi au vendredi) et les hebdomadaires (dimanche). Dippy est donc d'abord apparu dans les strips hebdomadaires mais il rejoint rapidement ceux quotidiens. La première histoire quotidienne où apparaît Dippy comme un proche de Mickey, partageant ses aventures, est Mickey et les Trois Voleurs, publiée du 9 octobre 1933 au 9 janvier 1934. Il apparaît ensuite régulièrement dans les histoires comme un personnage secondaire. Le « Goof » L'année 1934 marque le début d'un tournant dans la carrière de Dingo. Il fait désormais partie de la « bande de Mickey » aux côtés de Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow et Horace Horsecollar mais à la différence des deux derniers, il est un peu plus qu'un second rôle et est promis à plus encore. Dans Le Gala des orphelins, sorti le 11 août 1934, il est officiellement surnommé « Goofy » (ce qui veut dire en anglais « niais ») et devient un membre régulier du gang aux côtés d'autres nouveaux venus, comme par exemple Donald Duck et Clara Cluck. Son nom officiel reste Dippy Dawg. Mais au sein même des studios de Disney, on parle du personnage du Goof et non de Dippy Dawg. C'est aussi cette année-là qu'Art Babbitt écrit ce qui pourrait être nommé un « manifeste » pour Dingo. Il déclare : « À mon avis, le Goof a été pour le moment un personnage de cartoon pauvre à cause à la fois de son physique et de sa mentalité expressive qui sont indéfinis et intangibles... Sa seule caractéristique qui l'identifiait auparavant était sa voix. » Cet écrit a semble-t-il été entendu et mis en application l'année suivante. Art Babbitt n'est pas à son premier fait d'armes avec ce manifeste. En 1932, lorsqu'il avait quitté la côte est des États-Unis pour entrer aux studios Disney en Californie, il avait proposé à Walt Disney de « travailler trois mois gratuitement et ensuite soit de le licencier soit de le payer ce qu'il méritait ». 1935-1937 : Trio Mickey, Donald et Dingo [[Fichier:Lonesomeghosts.jpg|thumb|Le trio dans Les Revenants solitaires.]] Les Joyeux Mécaniciens (Mickey's Service Station) réalisé par Ben Sharpsteen le 16 mars 1935 marque la première aventure du trio Mickey/Donald/''Goofy'' ainsi que la mise en application des remarques d'Art Babbitt. Ce film marque une étape importante dans la vie de Dingo. L'arrivée d'Art Babbitt insuffle au personnage un nouveau souffle en lui donnant de nouvelles caractéristiques. Dingo endosse alors un nouveau schéma de personnalité, réutilisé durant les années suivantes. Dans ce film, Dingo est un mécanicien confronté à la réparation d'un moteur. Alors qu'il est grimpé sur le moteur et passe son bras à travers la mécanique, sa main le touche par derrière mais Dingo, après plusieurs tentatives et un coup de marteau, s'aperçoit que c'est lui-même. D'après John Grant, c'est grâce à cette scène que « Dingo a enfin développé son art glorieux de prendre le plus de temps possible pour réaliser le moins possible ». Mais pour que Babbitt puisse prendre cette scène en charge, il aurait passé un marché avec Walt Disney, s'obligeant à travailler sur une scène avec Pat Hibulaire, personnage qu'il détestait. Ce trio est baptisé par Flora O'Brien les « trois mousquetaires » (« three mouseketeers »), jeu de mot avec souris et mousquetaires. Leurs aventures sont toutes basées sur le même modèle, qualifié de « structure rigide » par John Grant : confrontés à une série de problèmes, ils tentent de trouver une solution en agissant tous les trois de façon séparée, selon leur caractère, et la conclusion les réunit, souvent à leurs dépens. Dingo a en plus la particularité de rencontrer des objets normalement inanimés qui prennent vie et deviennent ses ennemis jusqu'à ce que Dingo s'étonne simplement de la situation. thumb|Dingo et Mickey, dessinés en 1937 par Gottfredson.L'archétype de cette structure est Le Déménagement de Mickey (1936) où chacun déménage ce qu'il peut. Mickey officie dans le salon, Donald dans la chambre à l'étage, et Dingo se bat avec un piano entre la cuisine et son camion garé dans la cour. Le piano est ici plus qu'animé, il est vivant et Dingo met du temps à s'en rendre compte. Cette caractéristique du piano rejoint les objets vivants des Silly Symphonies et est devenue récurrente des productions de Disney. Il arrive régulièrement que Donald et Dingo interagissent comme dans Mickey patine (1935) ou Chasseurs d'élans (1937). Les deux personnages se rencontrent alors dans leurs péripéties, mais cela semble s'intégrer à la structure de la série. Dans Mickey patine, Dingo tente de pêcher à travers un trou percé dans la glace de l'étang. Il utilise alors comme appât du tabac chiqué, technique déjà utilisée par Julius dans Alice's Fishy Story (1924), mais reste bredouille jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape quelque chose qui s'avère être Donald Duck. Dans Chasseurs d'élans (1937) ils coopèrent, enfilant ensemble une tenue d'élan femelle pour attirer des mâles dans le viseur de Mickey. En bande dessinée, dans Mickey et l'Autruche (1936), Dippy obtient le surnom de « Goofy », plus affectionné par le public. Les courts métrages Nettoyeurs de pendules, sorti le 15 octobre 1937, et Les Revenants solitaires, sorti le 24 décembre 1937, sont souvent considérés comme les meilleurs épisodes des courts métrages du trio. Dans Nettoyeurs de pendules, d'après Flora O'Brien, Dingo vole la vedette à Donald et Mickey dans des séquences qui sont un film dans le film, culminant par une scène où il est suspendu aux aiguilles de l'horloge, rappelant Harold Lloyd dans Monte là-dessus ! (1923). Dans Les Revenants solitaires, le trio, constitué en « société d'extermination de fantômes Ajax » (précurseurs en quelque sorte des « Ghostbusters »), est engagé pour nettoyer une maison hantée de ses encombrants habitants. Dingo y prononce une de ses répliques les plus mémorables : « I'm brave but I'm careful » (« Je suis courageux mais je suis prudent ! »). Il dit aussi en voyant un fantôme dans un miroir au lieu de son reflet « Je n'avais jamais su que j'étais si beau ». Où est donc la vérité ? Lorsqu'en 1937, Donald Duck obtient, à la suite de son succès, sa propre série, Disney n'autorise alors plus Gottfredson à utiliser Donald dans les histoires de Mickey Mouse en bandes dessinées. Privé d'un personnage important, Dingo reste donc comme seul adjuvant de Mickey, les deux univers (souris de Mickeyville et canards de Donaldville) se croiseront de plus en plus rarement. 1938-1940 : Duos et début en solo thumb|250px|Pinto Colvig (à droite) et Clarence Nash dans le studio de doublage.Ce n'est qu'en 1938 que le nom Dippy Dawg disparaît totalement des comics, le titre du livre The Story of Dippy the Goof donne au personnage un nouveau nom mais dans les dessins animés, le surnom devient alors officiellement Goofy the Goof. Il adopte en France le nom de Dingo en 1937, nom qui restera le sien pour le reste de sa carrière. En 1939, le nom de Goofy Goof est officialisé dans le premier court métrage de la série homonyme. Au cours de la série, le rôle de Mickey diminue progressivement au profit de ses camarades pour une simple raison : entre Donald le frustré et Dingo le rêveur, Mickey apparaît vite comme celui qui doit garder les pieds sur terre et il est donc difficile de lui confier des gags. Trappeurs arctiques, sorti le 17 juin 1938, marque ainsi la première aventure de Dingo et Donald sans Mickey. Propriétaires de la « Donald and Goofy Trapping Co. », nos héros chassent — sans succès on s'en doute — le morse au Pôle Nord. Toutefois ce film est encore labellisé dans la série Mickey Mouse. Mickey est cependant de retour dans Chasseurs de baleines, sorti le 19 août 1938, qui marquera la dernière prestation du trio à l' « ère classique ». Dingo et Wilbur, réalisé par Dick Huemer et sorti le 17 mars 1939, constitue la première aventure de Dingo en solo et le début de sa propre série. Ce film met ensemble et en parallèle les destins de Dingo et de Wilbur, son animal de compagnie, un criquet. Les deux compères doivent lutter contre une succession de malchance. Côté bande dessinée, Dingo est plutôt en duo avec Mickey. Entre 1938 et 1942, il participe comme le meilleur ami de Mickey à sept longues histoires. Il est alors : * Matelot dans Les Chasseurs de baleines (1938) ; * Détective lors de la première rencontre avec le Fantôme noir dans Mickey contre le Fantôme noir (1939) ; * Cowboy dans Le Rançonneur (1940) ; * Homme préhistorique dans Mickey à l'âge de pierre (1940-1941) ; * Une aide précieuse pour les histoires de cœur de Mickey dans Mickey et le nouveau « fiancé » de Minnie ! (1941) ; * Le seul capable de ne pas être hypnotisé par le voleur - et donc de le capturer - dans Sur la piste des joyaux (1942) ; * À nouveau détective dans Mickey et le Mystère du corbeau noir (1942). Années 1940-1950 : Les séries de Dingo Série Dingo thumb|Dingo en 1947.Dans les années 1940 et 1950, Dingo poursuit sa carrière sous sa propre série, qui comprend ciquante-huit courts métrages sortis entre 1939 et 19653. Cette création d'une série découle de plusieurs faits, comme l'arrêt des Silly Symphonies, le ralentissement des Mickey Mouse - par manque de possibilités scénaristiques - mais aussi d'un redéploiement, voulu par Disney, des animateurs en équipes séparées et spécialisées sur des personnages. Cette répartition, en plus d'être financièrement plus économique, permet aussi une meilleure qualité sur chaque personnage ; Donald est ainsi confié à Jack Hannah et Jack King, Pluto à Norman Ferguson et Charles August Nichols, Mickey à Bill Roberts et Riley Thomson, tandis que Jack Kinney prend en charge Dingo. La série Dingo est lancée officiellement en 1939 avec Dingo et Wilbur et elle se poursuivra jusqu'en 1953 (avec un dernier film en 1961). Flora O'Brien indique que le Dingo des années 1940 est « moins arrondi aux angles, moins hébété et avec un sens du comique de rapidité plus large ». Il mène aussi une carrière presque exclusivement en solo. Si officiellement, il n'existe que deux séries avec Dingo réalisées parallèlement, il est possible de découper cette période selon plusieurs axes qui s'entremêlent : * La sous-série Comment... (How to...) et autres films éducatifs ; * George Geef ou « Monsieur Tout-le-Monde » (à partir des années 1950) ; * Dingo, sportif toutes catégories. Série Comment... (How to...) Au début des années 1940, Jack Kinney propose une nouvelle évolution pour Dingo : il souhaite lui donner un rôle plus docte et lui offrir ainsi une vaste source de scénarios. Encouragé par Walt Disney, il met en chantier un court-métrage. Dingo débute sa nouvelle carrière, celle de la sous-série des Comment faire... (How to...) en 1941 dans Comment faire de l'équitation, intégré au film-documentaire Le Dragon récalcitrant. Comme le fait remarquer Jack Kinney cité par Flora O'Brien et repris par John Grant, Dingo fait ici montre de « la plus ridicule façon de chevaucher depuis que l'homme a enjambé un canasson préhistorique ». [[Fichier:Goofytennis.jpg|thumb|left|Dingo dans Dingo joue au tennis. ]]Ce premier apprentissage chaotique et loufoque pose les bases des futurs scénarios au caractère « initiatique ou éducatif », les films sportifs n'étant qu'une déclinaison du thème. Dans ces films, Dingo parle peu et un narrateur assure le commentaire, toutefois il y pousse régulièrement son fameux cri (de douleur ?) : le « Goofy holler ». John Grant explique que le narrateur, John McLeish, artiste de Disney qui imitait John Barrymore pour faire rire ses collègues, a été employé afin de compenser partiellement le vide engendré par le départ (temporaire) de Pinto Colvig. Pour ses premiers enregistrements, Jack Kinney lui aurait laisser sciemment croire, après lui avoir demandé d'être le plus sérieux possible, qu'il enregistrait des textes éducatifs. De nombreux courts métrages de Dingo créés après le lancement de la sous-série Comment... peuvent y être associés : John Grant définit ainsi le film Chevalier d'un jour (1946) comme une variante sur la chevalerie. On peut ainsi noter Dingo va à la chasse (1947) ou Ils sont partis (1948) sur les courses de chevaux, mais il semble que le côté comique y ayant pris le dessus sur l'éducatif, ils n'aient pas été affiliés à la série. Ce type de films a perduré tout au long de la production des Dingo avec par exemple Dingo fait de la natation (Aquamania, 1961). Seconde Guerre mondiale Comme la plupart des personnages des courts métrages de Disney, Dingo a été utilisé durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale comme insigne pour des troupes américaines. Malgré sa mauvaise prestation comme mécanicien en 1935 dans Mickey's Service Station. il est devenu l'insigne du trois-cent-soixante-quatorzième escadron d'entraînement bimoteurs. Il participe comme Donald à l'« effort de guerre » avec des films de propagande comme Vive le pogostick (1943), appelant à l'économie de carburant. Durant la période 1941-1946, Dingo est présent dans vingt-huit films, Mickey dans seize et Donald dans soixante. En comparant ces chiffres, Flora O'Brien constate que Donald Duck est le « grand héros de Disney pour cette période », Mickey « sous un soleil couchant » et Dingo un « artiste accompli ». Le personnage poursuit sa carrière avec les nombreux courts métrages de la sous-série Comment... et aussi dans quelques séquences de longs métrages tels que El Gaucho Goofy, troisième partie du long-métrage Saludos Amigos, faisant ainsi partie de l'équipe envoyée aux côtés de Walt Disney en Amérique du Sud. Ce court-métrage pose Dingo en gaucho dans la pampa, rappelant le film Mickey gaucho avec Mickey, sorti en 1928. Quelques autres courts métrages lui permettent aussi de marcher sur les traces de Mickey Mouse ou des Alice Comedies en explorant le monde. On peut citer La Chasse au tigre (1945) en Inde, Dingo et le Lion (1951) en Afrique, Two-Gun Goofy (1952) au Far-West (rappelant le Two-Gun Mickey de 1934) et Dingo toréador (1953) en Espagne. Dingo, le sport et « M. Tout-le-monde » thumb|Dingo dessiné en 1949 par Manuel Gonzales.Au sein de la sous-série How to..., le film Dingo joue au base-ball (1942) inaugure un procédé narratif où tous les personnages du film sont des variantes du personnage principal. Dingo gagne ainsi une épaisseur psychologique en endossant le stéréotype de « M. Tout-le-monde » aux prises avec quantité de problèmes quotidiens. De ce fait, dans les dessins animés de cette époque, Dingo n'est jamais appelé par son nom (malgré sa mention au générique) mais George Geef ou G.G. Geef, un cadre moyen, marié et père de famille, à qui il arrive des péripéties. Il porte ce nom dans : * Guerre froide (1951) ; * On jeûnera demain (1951) ; * Vive la fortune (1951) ; * Défense de fumer (1951) ; * Papa, c'est un lion (1952) ; * Le Week-end de papa (1953). Les films Dingo joue au baseball (1942), Dingo joue au football (1944), La Castagne (1945) et Double Dribble (1946) forment un ensemble cohérent. Ils sont tous basés sur le sport, respectivement baseball, football américain, hockey sur glace et basket-ball, et utilisent le procédé de multiples incarnations de Dingo pour chaque rôle. De plus, les trois derniers rendent hommages aux animateurs ou employés de Disney en utilisant leur nom ou un surnom pour désigner les joueurs. Toutefois, les deux derniers ne font pas partie de la série Comment faire.... Tout comme d'autres productions utilisant Dingo dans le sport, ils présentent une autre facette du personnage, le Dingo sportif que Flora O'Brien décrypte dans une section spéciale de son livre Walt Disney's Goofy : The Good Sport. O'Brien indique que cette association avec le sport est liée à la jeunesse de Jack Kinney, athlète aguerri et champion de saut en hauteur puis membre inconditionnel de l'équipe de softball des studios Disney. Quant à l'utilisation exclusive du personnage de Dingo, décliné dans tous les rôles, elle précise que c'est la solution trouvée par Kinney pour réduire les coûts liés à l'animation de personnages Disney variés. Le procédé d'incarnations de Dingo atteint son apogée dans Défense de fumer (1951) dans lequel Dingo, dans un monde de Dingos, tente désespérément de se débarrasser de son addiction à la nicotine. Le film fait figure également d'exception dans la politique des studios Disney, qui avaient pour règle d'éviter toute polémique, à une époque où fumer était encore considéré comme naturel et valorisant. Flora O'Brien indique que cette surexploitation de Dingo a été critiquée — sans préciser par qui — pour avoir « emmené le personnage beaucoup trop loin de ses racines ». Elle répond à cela que c'est pris de nos jours comme un reflet des changements touchant la société américaine dans les années 1950, comme la photographie pour tout le monde, les automobiles, les pères gardant les enfants ou les départs en vacances. On peut aussi d'après elle y voir une critique de la société d'alors, Dingo ne respectant pas le code social établi depuis des siècles comme les femmes à la maison pendant que les hommes travaillent. Univers en développement Ces séries sont aussi l'occasion de développer le monde autour de Dingo, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et d'une famille. Marié dans la plupart des George Geef (même si on ne voit jamais le visage de madame Geef), il est devient père d'un jeune garçon à partir de Papa Dingo (1951). Dingo est le premier antagoniste de l'ours Nicodème (Humphrey en version originale) dans Le petit oiseau va sortir (1950), avant que ce dernier ne continue sa carrière contre Donald. Il est aussi confronté plusieurs fois à Louie le lion des montagnes, dans Dingo et le Lion (1951) et Papa, c'est un lion (1952). Dingo a aussi eu dans Toux doux, toutou (1952) un animal de compagnie, un chien nommé Bowser. Côté bande dessinée, le personnage se constitua au fil du temps une famille bien plus nombreuse, bien que discrète. En mai 1954, Dingo fut doté d'un neveu, Gilbert, aussi intelligent que Dingo est naïf. Le dessinateur italien Romano Scarpa lui inventa en 1957 dans Mickey et le Dingotarzan un frère « sauvage » vivant dans la jungle, nommé Dingotarzan. En 1955, Dingo fait l'objet d'une biographie télévisuelle dans The Goofy Succès Story, dans laquelle la fiction prédomine. Dingo se voit non pas inventé par le studio Disney mais « découvert » par des chercheurs de talents d'Hollywood dans un cinéma, riant de son rire caractéristique. Ce ne serait qu'après son entrée chez Disney qu'il aurait pris un pseudonyme. À partir de 1956, les studios Disney stoppent la production régulière des courts métrages et s'orientent vers la télévision qui draine le public des cinémas. De plus les dessins animés coûtent alors soixante-quinze mille dollars chacun, ce qui est difficile à rentabiliser uniquement par une exploitation en salle. Années 1960-1980 Durant les années 1960, Dingo n'apparaît que dans trois courts métrages qui mettent un terme à sa propre série. On peut remarquer le film Dingo fait de la natation (1961) qui remporte un oscar. La dernière apparition importante de Dingo dans un dessin animé date du 22 septembre 1965 dans Goofy's Freeway Trouble, qui n'est autre que la suite de Freewayphobia No. 1, sorti quelques mois plus tôt. Dingo ne réapparaît ensuite en animation qu'en 1983. Toutefois sa carrière, comme celle de nombreux personnages de Disney, se poursuit avec la bande dessinée. Persistance en bande dessinée thumb|Dingo dessiné dans les années 1960 par Gonzales. Mais cette année 1965 marque le début d'une carrière supplémentaire pour Dingo, celle de super-héros. Il apparaît pour la première fois en juillet 1965 dans le comic Donald Duck n 102. En octobre 1965, on apprend dans Super Dingo contre le voleur de Zanzipar que Dingo peut prendre les traits de Super Dingo en ingérant des cacahuètes magiques, tout comme son neveu Gilbert devient alors Super Gilbert. Les cacahuètes cultivées par Dingo dans son jardin auraient été touchées par un rayon cosmique. Le personnage de Super Dingo aura aux États-Unis sa propre série de novembre 1965 à 1972. À partir de 1969, Del Connell et Floyd Gottfredson offrent à Dingo une fiancée nommée Gloria, une souris plus anthropomorphique que Minnie. Elle est utilisée régulièrement jusqu'en 1977 puis ses apparitions deviennent occasionnelles, jusqu'en 1995 où elle disparaît probablement à cause des incohérences avec la série télévisée La Bande à Dingo. En 1976, le scénariste Cal Howard et le dessinateur Hector Adolfo de Urtiága créent la série intitulée Dingo découvre... dans laquelle Dingo prête ses traits à un certain nombre d'hommes célèbres de l'Histoire pour un bref résumé de leur vie : Christophe Colomb, Isaac Newton, Galilée, Ludwig van Beethoven, Johannes Gutenberg, Giacomo Casanova... En 1979 Disneyland Records édite Mickey Mouse Disco, un album de musique comprenant des versions disco des classiques musicaux de Disney, et dont la promotion est assurée par une compilation de courts métrages d'animation, sorti le 25 juin 1980. Le 21 mai 1986, le Français Claude Marin dessine le personnage de Dingo sous l'apparence d'un bébé pour la série Bébés Disney' dont la publication a débuté dans le numéro 1769 du Journal de Mickey. En décembre 1988, le scénariste Bruno Sarda et la dessinatrice Maria Luisa Uggetti inventent à Dingo un cousin aventurier inspiré du personnage d'Indiana Jones : Indiana Ding (Indiana Pipps en version originale italienne). Retour à l'animation avec le Dingo sportif [[Fichier:Gooftroop.jpg|thumb|Le fils de Dingo, Max (à droite) avec ses amis dans La Bande à Dingo.]] En 1980, la société Disney, fortement impliquée dans la promotion du sport, crée un nouveau Dingo sportif, physiquement plus musclé surtout au niveau du torse, avec des dents moins longues et une garde-robe sportive. Capitalisant sur les courts métrages des années 1940 à 1960, la société confie à Dingo un nouveau rôle, celui de promouvoir tous les sports. Le principal sport touché est alors le tennis. Dingo devient la mascotte officielle de l'équipe olympique française de tennis de 1980. Il est ensuite nommé en 1981 ambassadeur pour l'Allemagne de l'Ouest du German Sportlife Fund, en 1983 la Fédération internationale de tennis annonce à Wimbledon la création de sa première compétition internationale pour enfants, nommée « Sport Goofy Trophy », qui a lieu au Walt Disney World Resort. Pour F. O'Brien, Dingo subit alors la mode du fitness, devenant plus athlétique, tout en portant les valeurs que la société Disney souhaite véhiculer : « l'imagination, la richesse et la fraicheur de la jeunesse ». C'est dans ce cadre qu'est sorti le court métrage Fou de foot (1987). En 1983, Dingo fait comme plusieurs personnages de Disney, un retour sur les écrans dans Le Noël de Mickey. Dingo interprète le rôle du fantôme de Jacob Marley dans cette adaptation du conte Un chant de Noël de Charles Dickens. Dans la tradition de Dingo, John Grant déclare qu'il y fait une frissonnante et incompétente interprétation du fantôme malgré la prestation vocale d'Hal Smith. Flora O'Brien trouve que ce rôle est « un étrange renversement de situation » comparé à la prestation de Dingo dans Chasseurs de fantôme (1937). En 1988, il est présent dans le long métrage Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit, doublé en version originale par Tony Pope. Années 1990-2000 : Le renouveau Dingo fait une apparition dans Le Prince et le Pauvre en 1990. Après l'échec cuisant du magazine Goofy Adventures lancé en 1990 et qui lui était entièrement consacré, Dingo renoue avec le succès avec le lancement de sa propre série télévisée en 1992. Intitulée La Bande à Dingo (Goof Troop), la série se compose de 78 épisodes et décrit les aventures de Dingo et de son fils Max, voisins de Pat Hibulaire. La série a été rapidement suivie d'un film d'animation, A Goofy Movie (Dingo et Max, 1995), lui-même suivi d'une suite vidéo, An Extremely Goofy Movie (Dingo et Max 2 : Les Sportifs de l'extrême, 2000). On le retrouve également dans les séries Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000), Disney's tous en boîte (2001-2004) et La Maison de Mickey (2006-2007). L'année 2007 a notamment marqué le retour de la série How to... avec la sortie de How to Hook Up Your Home '' (''Comment brancher son home cinéma). Une nouvelle fois, Dingo fait preuve de son adaptation à la société dans laquelle il vit, même si lui-même demeure indémodable. Catégorie:Dossier Catégorie:Histoire de personnage